


Happy Feast of Winter Veil!

by Angry_Moth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow, The Feast of Winter Veil, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Feast of Winter Veil, a grand celebration, has arrived on Azeroth. People of all races, from all around the planet, celebrate their favorite time of the year, each in their own way.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something to get into Christmas spirit, and this happened. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading these fics as much as I enjoyed writing these.  
> This first ficlet takes place during the newest expansion, while Sylvanas is still the leader of the Horde.
> 
> Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own WoW, or the characters in these stories.

Jaina Proudmoore sat at her desk inside Proudmoore Keep on December 24th and watched the snowstorm through her window. If she was anything less than a frost mage she would be freezing, and she was certain most of the kultirans were not feeling exactly comfortable right now. Luckily for her, she didn’t mind the low temperature. 

She would have loved to admire the harsh gusts of wind that spread bright, white flakes of snow over her city, but Jaina didn’t have that luxury. Even during the Winter’s Veil, the Lord Admiral had work to do – boring paperwork, that is. 

With a sigh she lifted up yet another stack of reports she had received from her fleet, but before she had the chance to flip through the yellowish pages, a smaller piece of paper, this one light grey unlike the others, fell down to Jaina’s lap from between two reports. Jaina stared at that piece of paper and momentarily forgot about her work. She abandoned the reports and lifted that mysterious yet familiar-looking piece up. It seemed blank, but Jaina knew better than that. A quick revealing spell made six rows of cursive, dark purple text appear. Jaina smiled to herself. 

“Oh, Sylvanas,” she whispered in a tender voice and caressed the rough, old paper, “you saved me from dying due boredom. Thank you.” 

She settled to her chair more comfortably and lifted her feet on her desk, accidentally sending a few reports flying from the desk. She couldn’t care less, however. All she cared about was seeing what her beloved banshee had written for her.

“My dearest Snowflake, 

Happy Feast of Winter Veil (even though it’s a stupid celebration with a stupidly long name). 

I truly wish we could spend some time together during the holidays, 

but I am sure you have just as much work to do as I have. So, I ask this from you: 

Ignore your pointless duties for a while for me, and I will do the same. 

Meet me _there_ , on the 25th day. Dawn. Don’t be late (again...)” 

Jaina let out a small, joyous laugh before getting up from her chair. The reports would wait. Sylvanas, on the other hand, would not. 


	2. Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas celebrates her Feast of Winter Veil with someone very special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is direct continuation to the previous chapter. Enjoy!

Sylvanas was immensely grateful she could not feel how cold the winter's breeze was, or else she would’ve already left the damned Kul Tiran shore. Why did it have to be a snowstorm, she wondered in agitation. Even rain would have been better in her opinion. But snow? There was nothing good about it, or winter in general. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true, Sylvanas had to admit that to herself when she saw a cloaked figure emerge through the snow. There was her precious snowflake. Although, at that moment, Sylvanas acknowledged that Jaina was no fragile little figurine, nor a small and pathetic snowflake condemned to melt once someone poked it. No, Jaina looked like the embodiment of strength right now, standing tall admits a storm that would mercilessly blow away anyone weaker. 

“Warchief,” Jaina yelled through the wind, and Sylvanas was ~~pleased~~ irritated to see the mage smiling brightly. Her own stupid yet so powerful snowflake, always smiling... Pathetic. 

“Lord Admiral Proudmoore,” Sylvanas answered in a mocking tone and rolled her eyes, although she doubted Jaina saw it. Sylvanas rushed closer to the mage, and soon they were in each other's arms. 

“Hey,” Jaina sighed and pressed herself tighter against the banshee. “I missed you.” 

“I know,” Sylvanas retorted playfully. “That’s why I asked you here. Consider it my Winter Veil gift to you.” 

“Hmm,” Jaina raised one slim eyebrow, “I was under the assumption that you consider Winter Veil a waste of time.” 

“I do,” Sylvanas answered a bit too quickly, “but you’re not a waste of time, Jaina.” She sighed – although Jaina knew about Sylvanas’ feelings, that didn't make talking about them any easier. Still, she was certain that the mage would either be disappointed or angry if Sylvanas never expressed how much she cared for her. Sometimes, she had to take a little risk, for her beautiful snowflake.

“I love you.”

Sylvanas waited in silence for a moment, worried that she had said the wrong thing as she watched Jaina’s eyes widen. Then, the mage relaxed and answered with a smug grin and merely two words. 

“I know.” 

It only took one wave of Sylvanas’ hand to send the laughing mage flying face-first to a snowdrift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like snow. It’s cold, wet, irritating, and it gets everywhere.  
> -Sylvanas, probably at some point while trying to flirt with Jaina


End file.
